elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Xhan's Unforeseen Delicacies
Marbles (8:45:57 PM): unforeseen delicacies Maddin (8:46:03 PM): UNFORSEEN DELICACIES Keke (8:46:10 PM): unforseen delicacies Litzi (8:46:16 PM): unforseen delicacies Sparky (8:46:16 PM): UNFORSEEN DELICACIES Tai (8:46:17 PM): “No quickie, Doctor,” Dean stated firmly. “Ah. I see you want it slow and long then.” Litzi (8:46:21 PM): someone put this on the wiki Marbles (8:46:24 PM): ... Litzi (8:46:25 PM): unforseen delicacies Marbles (8:46:26 PM): LMFDMLSKJFSD tehkukikookie (8:46:27 PM): dfzsghsxfhj Marbles (8:46:29 PM): IDEK Froggy (8:46:37 PM): 83 Froggy (8:46:37 PM): UNFORESEEN DELICACIES Litzi (8:46:38 PM): this is now a term used for when we dk what happens Marbles (8:46:46 PM): I approve Litzi (8:46:46 PM): WE MUST THREAD FOR PLOT, UNFORSEEN DELICACIES AWAIT Xhan (8:47:02 PM): UNFORESEEN DELICACIES Froggy (8:47:04 PM): UNNNNFORESEEEEN DELICACIEESSS Marbles (8:47:05 PM): YES Maddin (8:47:09 PM): becareful, though, froggy's liable to go after other people's unforseen delicacies too Litzi (8:47:18 PM): UUUNNNFFFOOORRRSSSEEEEEENNN DDDEEELLLIIICCCAAACCCIIIEEESSS Froggy (8:47:20 PM): LOL YES Marbles (8:47:20 PM): oh dear Xhan (8:47:21 PM): gdit froggy tehkukikookie (8:47:22 PM): UNFORESEEN Xhan (8:47:31 PM): LEAVE MY UNFORSEEN DELICACIES ALONE Froggy (8:47:33 PM): i just love them too much ;____; tehkukikookie (8:47:39 PM): DELICACIES Litzi (8:47:43 PM): DE Litzi (8:47:44 PM): LI Litzi (8:47:44 PM): CA Litzi (8:47:45 PM): CIES Froggy (8:47:45 PM): I WANT YOUR UNFORESEEN DELICACIES, XHAN Sparky (8:47:48 PM): Do not touch Xhan (8:47:49 PM): D8 Froggy (8:47:52 PM): /GRABBYHANDS Sparky (8:47:53 PM): My unforseen delicacies Litzi (8:47:54 PM): I WANT YOUR UNFORESEEN DELICACIES Litzi (8:47:57 PM): DE-LI-CA-CIES Xhan (8:47:58 PM): lmao Maddin (8:47:58 PM): we ALL want Xhan's unforseen delicacies, Froggy Froggy (8:48:07 PM): /TOUCHES Xhan (8:48:09 PM): don't worry froggy Sparky (8:48:09 PM): All your unforseen delicacies are belong to us Sparky (8:48:18 PM): ALL OF THEM Xhan (8:48:19 PM): I'm just playing hard to ge--- OH GOODNESS NO tehkukikookie (8:48:22 PM): i want ALL of them Xhan (8:48:27 PM): NOT MY UNFORSEEN DELICACIES! D8 tehkukikookie (8:48:31 PM): YES tehkukikookie (8:48:32 PM): THEM Sparky (8:48:35 PM): I STOLE THEM tehkukikookie (8:48:36 PM): WE WANT THEM Song (8:48:37 PM): ALL OVE THEM Froggy (8:48:39 PM): sparky your text is HUGE Sparky (8:48:40 PM): FROM YOUR MOM Song (8:48:40 PM): *OF Tai (8:48:47 PM): /dies Sparky (8:48:52 PM): Is it? I though I reset the format Sparky (8:48:53 PM): |D Litzi (8:48:56 PM): I WANT YOUR UNFORESEEN AND I WANT YOUR DELICACIES Sparky (8:48:57 PM): Better? Litzi (8:49:04 PM): YOU AND I COULD MAKE UNFORESEEN DELICACIES. Xhan (8:49:05 PM): sparky Marbles (8:49:13 PM): delicious Xhan (8:49:13 PM): i miss you and your giant co-- font. Sparky (8:49:20 PM): :3 Froggy (8:49:20 PM): yes :D Sparky (8:49:29 PM): Xhan you're the only one I'll give my unforseen delicacies too Froggy (8:49:31 PM): DOES THIS NEED A CRACK PAGE OR SOMETHING Xhan (8:49:36 PM): oh bb |D Sparky (8:49:43 PM): |3 Tai (8:49:45 PM): jdlsgahasgsa /lols Xhan (8:49:56 PM): someone wiki this shit tehkukikookie (8:50:02 PM): YES Sparky (8:50:02 PM): Just don't tell my husbando or waifu Litzi (8:50:03 PM): wiki all of it Xhan (8:50:14 PM): IT'LL BE OUR LITTLE SECRET Sparky (8:50:18 PM): 8D Froggy (8:50:20 PM): i would but i don't know how to wiki Xhan (8:50:23 PM): OUR... UNFORSEEEEN SECRET Xhan (8:50:30 PM): until they read the wiki Kat (8:50:35 PM): don't tell your husbando, huh? B( Sparky (8:50:36 PM): OUR UNFORSEEN DELICATE ''SECRET tehkukikookie (8:50:37 PM): OF YOUR UNFORSEEN DELICACIES Sparky (8:50:47 PM): HUSBANDO Sparky (8:50:52 PM): WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? Xhan (8:50:56 PM): OH SHI-- Kat (8:50:56 PM): I've been here the whole time Sparky (8:50:59 PM): /hides her unforseen delicacies Stellar (8:51:01 PM): Oooh Sparky so busted *popcorns* Kat (8:51:02 PM): just not saying anything :c Sparky (8:51:11 PM): Oh bb Sparky (8:51:19 PM): You know I love you Xhan (8:51:22 PM): I'm sorry Elekat. Froggy (8:51:24 PM): /popcorns with stellar Xhan (8:51:26 PM): I just couldn't resist. Sparky (8:51:34 PM): I need your unforseen delicacies to keep me warm Kat (8:51:43 PM): :|a Xhan (8:51:48 PM): Sparky's unforseen delicacies were just so... Sparky (8:51:50 PM): /bats eyelashes Xhan (8:51:52 PM): so... Xhan (8:51:58 PM): delicate Sparky (8:52:04 PM): and unforseen? tehkukikookie (8:52:06 PM): I need your unforseen delicacies to ''live Maddin (8:52:07 PM): and un--damnit Xhan (8:52:09 PM): yes ;w; Froggy (8:52:14 PM): ...delicate? Sparky (8:52:19 PM): It's like Sparky (8:52:22 PM): a soap opera Xhan (8:52:29 PM): /HAND TO FOREHEAD Marbles (8:52:36 PM): how dramatic Xhan (8:52:41 PM): D8 Litzi (8:52:42 PM): HEY KUKI CAN WE SKIP JINX THIS TAG Sparky (8:52:48 PM): /swoons tehkukikookie (8:52:48 PM): YES tehkukikookie (8:52:49 PM): BRB Sparky (8:52:54 PM): please husbando tehkukikookie (8:52:54 PM): OKAY Maddin (8:52:58 PM): i do not want jinx's unforeseen delicacies, though Sparky (8:52:59 PM): gather me in your strong arms Xhan (8:53:05 PM): but maddin Kat (8:53:07 PM): :| tehkukikookie (8:53:07 PM): ...i do... Sparky (8:53:07 PM): strongly Litzi (8:53:14 PM): my Xhan (8:53:14 PM): Jinx's unforseen delicacies want you. Litzi (8:53:15 PM): eyes Marbles (8:53:17 PM): woah what happened to jinx's tag Kat (8:53:17 PM): /goes backto ... not paying attention..., Froggy (8:53:22 PM): jinx always wants everyone's unforeseen delicacies tehkukikookie (8:53:25 PM): IT DIES*diesd Marbles (8:53:26 PM): ah tehkukikookie (8:53:26 PM): fff Froggy (8:53:29 PM): LOL XHAN Litzi (8:53:30 PM): WHAT Litzi (8:53:31 PM): HAPPENED tehkukikookie (8:53:31 PM): gfs Marbles (8:53:37 PM): IDK!!! Litzi (8:53:38 PM): WHATEVER Litzi (8:53:40 PM): WHATEVER tehkukikookie (8:53:43 PM): OKAY Litzi (8:53:46 PM): JUST GO MARBURUSU tehkukikookie (8:53:55 PM): DO ETT Marbles (8:53:58 PM): wait is it my turn aga-- Marbles (8:53:59 PM): oh Marbles (8:54:00 PM): okay Marbles (8:54:01 PM): OKAY Marbles (8:54:07 PM): CHEST OPENING TIME Litzi (8:54:12 PM): /FANFARE Maddin (8:54:16 PM): if link opens it you get the song tehkukikookie (8:54:22 PM): I REALLY HOPE WE DONT GET KILLED Froggy (8:54:22 PM): DAHDAHDAHDAAAH Litzi (8:54:31 PM): ok i'm goina bed but when otanads is available you should tell her they're opening it, k tehkukikookie (8:54:37 PM): okay Litzi (8:54:46 PM): NIGHT DUDES Sparky (8:54:49 PM): NIGHT Froggy (8:54:50 PM): IF JINX DIES DO WE NEED TO RETCON A BUNCH OF STUFF KUKI? Xhan (8:54:50 PM): night! tehkukikookie (8:54:51 PM): 'night litzi! Maddin (8:54:52 PM): nite. dream of unforseen delicacies Litzi (8:54:54 PM): I WANT YOUR UNFORSEEEN DELICACIES ubertechnology has left the room. 8:54 pm Froggy (8:54:59 PM): NIGHT LITZI tehkukikookie (8:55:00 PM): YES WE DO Schu (8:55:01 PM): wait where is this? Tai (8:55:03 PM): ..I think if you die you die for good don't you? Schu (8:55:05 PM): so I can stalk? tehkukikookie (8:55:15 PM): http://standardpackage.livejournal.com/6497.html?thread=99681#t100449 Sparky (8:55:15 PM): To think if Jinx dies Sparky (8:55:26 PM): He will lose all of his unforseen delicacies tehkukikookie (8:55:30 PM): dsjghadfnb Sparky (8:55:32 PM): Tis a shame tehkukikookie (8:55:33 PM): ewwww Sparky (8:55:34 PM): tis a shame Maddin (8:55:37 PM): aw, but if jinx dies he won't get his chance with mimmi's unforseen delicacies Red (8:55:46 PM): ... tehkukikookie (8:55:50 PM): he wants them SO BAD Sparky (8:55:56 PM): XD tehkukikookie (8:56:03 PM): all of them Sparky (8:56:13 PM): All of them? Sparky (8:56:17 PM): ALL Sparky (8:56:18 PM): OF Sparky (8:56:19 PM): THEM tehkukikookie (8:56:21 PM): EVERY SINGLE ONE tehkukikookie (8:56:23 PM): ALL Marbles (8:56:29 PM): I hope link does not die, that would be unfortunate. tehkukikookie (8:56:41 PM): ;w; Sparky (8:56:48 PM): ;w; Froggy (8:56:52 PM): marbles link is so adorable sjdhfdsjnfh Sparky (8:56:57 PM): Link is too young for unforseen delicacies Red (8:56:58 PM): Link, why don't you have a fairy in a bottle :| Sparky (8:57:01 PM): He doesn't get any tehkukikookie (8:57:06 PM): link is plenty old Marbles (8:57:07 PM): no Marbles (8:57:11 PM): he doesn't get any Marbles (8:57:13 PM): twelve is too little Sparky (8:57:22 PM): /squishes Link Marbles (8:57:41 PM): and he doesn't have one because marbles conveniently forgot to mention bottles in his items section on the app Marbles (8:57:49 PM): no Marbles (8:58:01 PM): he'll ooze jelly everywhere Jess (8:58:20 PM): ...ew Marbles (8:58:29 PM): and by conveniently I mean I just forgot. Marbles (8:58:46 PM): it's jelly from those jelly doughnuts, jess Marbles (8:58:59 PM): did you not know his blood is composed of sugar. Maddin (8:59:10 PM): that makes sense Tai (8:59:12 PM): Unforseen delicacies makes me think of those turkish delights from Narnia Song (8:59:15 PM): chat I am crying so hard right now Red (8:59:16 PM): ... Om nom Song (8:59:20 PM): this night is amazing Marbles (8:59:22 PM): delicious Tai (8:59:27 PM): ....and the fact taht the White Witch ~seducing~ Edmund is like Tai (8:59:33 PM): a metaphor for sex Tai (8:59:38 PM): and then I just -going over here now Tai (8:59:42 PM): with my SPN porn Marbles (8:59:46 PM): .... Marbles (8:59:52 PM): /covers eyes Category:Crack